swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
WBO odcinek 4 - Obietnica
- Tylko mnie nie zdradź przyjacielu - szepnęłam do wiatru i podążyłam tropem zwierzyny, nie musiałam długo szukać. Jeleń stał na łące w środku lasu. Cicho prześlizgnęłam się między drzewami, modląc się by wiatr nie zmienił kierunku. Wreszcie skoczyłam za drzewo. Oparta o pień wzięłam głęboki oddech. Zaczęłam liczyć do trzech. Przemieniłam się i ruszyłam za zwierzem, który zerwał się tak, jakbyśmy codziennie to ćwiczyli. Biegłam coraz szybciej lecz czułam też coraz złośliwsze zmęczenie. Jeszcze troszkę Alex... Jeleń skręcił, a ja znowu przybrałam ludzką postać i czym prędzej wspięłam się na jedno ze wzniesień, szybko wyjęłam łuk. Jesteś... Zwalniałam szaleńcze ruchy zwierzęcia, celując. Mój. - Tak! No umie się - podbiegłam do zdobyczy z dumnie uniesioną głową. Gdy tylko schowałam nagrody w ekwipunku powietrze przeszył dziwny odór. Wszędzie mogłabym go rozpoznać. Szelest. Gwałtownie się odwróciłam celując końcem strzały w krtań wampira - Gadaj co tu robisz, nim cię zabije. - Chcę tylko porozmawiać. Nie mam złych zamiarów - odpowiedział spokojnie obdarzając mnie niezwykle nonszalanckim uśmiechem. Zmarszczyłam brwi. - Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę, ale o czym chciałbyś gadać z wilkiem? Jesteś aż takim idiotą, że nie wiesz kiedy zdechnąć? Gdyby tu była moja przyjaciółka twoje cherlawe ciałko leżałoby już na ziemi martwe - obraz Majki rozszarpującej krwiopijce, bez najmniejszego wysiłku, ustysfakcjonował mnie do tego stopnia, że uśmiechnęłam się wrednie. - Ale ty nią nie jesteś. - Nie, ja wolę przebijać gardła strzałą. - Nie chcę walczyć. - Zacznijmy od tego, że nie masz jak. - Chcę pomocy - w jego głosie nie było, nawet, nutki sarkazmu. Przyjrzałam się mu uważnie. Te jego olbrzymie oczy patrzyły na mnie z taką pokorą, że nie mogłam znieść tej bliskości. Ściągnęłam ostrze z jego gardła, po czym schowałam do ekwipunku. - Pomocy? - Zapewne orientujesz się kto to Blood Fly? - przeszły mnie ciarki. Motyl mrocznego serca? - Jasne, że wiem. Baka!... Ale mógłbyś powiedzieć mi o nim coś więcej. - Niej - spiorunowałam go wzrokiem - To strażniczka Yuki. Mojej przyjaciółki, na początku nie sprawiały problemów, przeciwnie pomagały chronić terytorium i walczyć. - Mów dalej, baka - widziałam jak skrycie się uśmiecha, widziałam też, że ta Yuki nie jest dla niego zwykłą przyjaciółką, zastanawiało mnie tylko to, dlaczego ze mną rozmawia. - Wczoraj dowiedziała się, że Tara... to znaczy jeden z nas nie żyje, został zamordowany przez wilka. Yuki wpadła we wściekłość i chciała zemsty, próbowałem ją powstrzymać ale uparła się by ją pomścić, pojawiła się przy waszych ruinach... - a więc wczorajszy komunikat to wasza sprawka... "Wampiry robią pierwsze kroki ku wojnie i krwi" taa, te slogany zaczynają być obsesyjne. - Blood Fly opętała Yuki, a przejąwszy kontrolę zabiła tych graczy, bez większego problemu, musieli mieć o wiele mniejszy lewel, chociaż nawet ja miałem problem z przebiciem jej bariery. Teraz Fly mówi, że nie odda umysłu Yuki, póki nie wykończy ostatniego wilka na tym świecie - chłopak mówił z troską a zarazem obrzydzeniem. Szukał pomocy dla niej, a nie dla reszty świata. - Baka. Trzeba było jej tam nie puszczać. - Jeżeli ona na coś się uprze, nie zmieni zdania. - Baka - zrobiłam zamyśloną minę. - Pomożesz? - Zamknij się, myślę - przez chwilę towarzyszyła nam cisza. Wreszcie się uśmiechnęłam. - Słuchaj, baka, ja nie jestem kimś kto może ci dużo obiecać, nie należę do żadnej z gromad i należeć nie będę, co do innych wilków, nie zapoznam cię z nimi bo za mną nie przepadają, moją przyjaciółkę w to nie wmieszasz, ale ciekawi mnie wasza historia. - To znaczy? - Ja, Alea daję ci słowo, że wyrwę temu robakowi skrzydełka, a twoja Yuki do ciebie wróci - na twarzy chłopaka pojawiła się ulga - ale nie myśl sobie, że robię cokolwiek dla ciebie. - Dziękuję ci za pomoc Aleo. Mów mi Kaname. - Baaka! - uderzyłam Kaname w głowę - Nie pozwalaj sobie. A teraz musimy się ulotnić. - Co? Czemu? - Towarzystwo, a oni nie zrozumieją. thumb|left|199px|"Odpowiesz na moje pytanie?"- Czego, nie zrozumiemy? - przeszywający wzrok Akatsuki otarł się o nas jak piorun. - Ohayo, Tsukuś - uśmiechnęłam się szukając w głowie wymówek. Paniczne poszukiwanie ratunku spełzło jednak na anielskim uśmiechu. - Odpowiesz na moje pytanie? - Ja wszystko wy... - te słowa niemal nie kosztowały Kaname głowy, Maja znalazła się obok niego w zadziwiająco którkim czasie, gdyby tylko zmieniła się w wilka byłoby po nim. - Nie masz prawa głosu śmieciu - warknęła - Powiesz mi, co ty wyprawiasz?! - tym razem padło na mnie. - Wiesz Tsukuś, gość któremu niemal wbiłaś zęby w gardło to mój - zastanowiłam się by nie powiedzieć niczego głupiego - piesek - powiedziałam. Kaname zrobił zażenowaną minę, a Maja popatrzyła na mnie jak na ostatniego debila. Uśmiechnęłam się. - To nie żarty! - warknęła - Nie rozumiesz, że wszystko tutaj zmierza do wojny!? Zastanów się w końcu po której jesteś stronie! - Jestem bezstronna - odpowiedziałam bez zastanowienia - A wasza woja mnie nie obchodzi, coś mu obiecałam. - Nie obchodzi cię? Słyszysz co gadasz? - Hai. - Trzeba było wybrać klasę wampira, a nie robić za zdrajce. - Ja nie jestem zdrajcą Tsukuś, jestem twoją przyjaciółką - czułam jak świdrują mnie wzrokiem, ale potrafiłam odpowiadać na to tylko uśmiechem. Chwyciłam ramie Kaname i pociągnęłam zostawiając Maję samą. Kątem oka widziałam, jak przybiegają inni, lecz ona tylko mnie obserwowała, dopóki nie zniknęliśmy za horyzontem. - Dziękuję. - Następnym razem sam sobie będziesz radził, baka. - Zgoda. - Zabierz mnie tam. - Chodzi ci o mój świat? - Hai, to kolejny powód dla którego chcę ci pomóc, tą krainę znam na pamięć, chcę poznać wasz świat. - Oke, ale nie waż się tam zmieniać w wilka, to wszystko zdradzi, w tej postaci pomyślą, że jesteś nowa, więc zachowuj się jak wampir. - Baka, nie będę udawać krwiopijcy. - Wolisz aby cię zabili? - pfff, mądry się znalazł. Po chwili, niechętnie, przystałam na jego warunki..thumb|270px Szare niebo wyglądało jak pole bitwy, rycerze, rumaki, miecze... wszystko można było w nim zobaczyć. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że mogę polubić zachmurzone niebo. Kraina wampirów nie była mroczna, co prawda bardzo cicha ale nie miała w sobie nic potwornego. No może poza tym gościem. ''Kaname uśmiechnął się tak, jakby słyszał moje myśli. - E to, jaką masz moc? - przerwałam ciszę. - Co? - Nie zgrywaj idioty. Każdy z was ma coś wyjątkowego, co masz ty? - A to. Moją umiejętnością jest aura. - Aura? - Tak, pokażę ci kiedyś. - Pokaż teraz. - Nie, nie używam jej po prostu na nic. - Dla Yuki byś użył? - powiedziałam z szatańskim uśmiechem, zauważyłam rumieniec na jego twarzy. - Baka, chcę ją poznać. Skoro ty ją pokochałeś musi coś w sobie mieć, no i jej strażniczką jest ta wkurzająca jędza podająca się za motylka. - Musisz na mnie ciągle mówić "baka"? - A co? Irytuje cię to? - Tak. - Muszę - przyśpieszyłam kroku kiedy zauważyłam ogromny zamek z czarnej cegły. Draculo. Ciekawe. Kiedy już znaleźliśmy się wśrodku do Kaname podbiegła grupka dziewczyn, wśród nich była Rima. Zatrzymałam się skamieniała. Rima uśmiechała się, skakała i i tuliła do swojej przyjaciółki jak... jak normalne dziecko grające w gry?'' Poczułam ucisk w żołądku.'' Oby nie rozpoznała mojego avatara...'' Dziewczyny wreszcie dostrzegły mą obecność, nie rozumiałam. Skakały dookoła Kaname jakby był ich mistrzem, jakby go podziwiały. Opowiadały o tym co udało im się zrobić. Widzocznie, baka, był tu szanowany. Westchnęłam. Pierwsza zwróciła się do mnie dziewczyna o kolorowych włosach. - Hejo! - przywitała się radośnie - Jestem Melody. - Ohayo, Alea. - Fajnie, miło mi. Jesteś nowa? - Yyyy... - spojrzałam na Kaname, nie pewna co robić. - Wziąłem ją pod opiekę -'' że co proszę?'' - Prosiła mnie abym został jej mistrzem, a gdybyście widziały ją w walce, po prostu jedyna tego godna. - powiesz jeszcze coś to cię zdzielę! - Łooooa, szacun - powiedziała Melody. - Rima. - Aye - uśmiechnęłam się. - Co potrafisz? Twoja umiejętność? - Yyyyy... - a no wiecie, potrafię zmieniać się w wilka i rozszarpywać wampiry. Zrobiłam słodką minę i poszukałam wsparcia u Kaname. - Nauczę ją panować nad aurą taką jak moja. - toś wymyślił. Melody i Rima zachwyciły się. - Fajnie! Też bym tak chciała. Kaname, wiesz co z Yuki? - zapytała Rima wyraźnie zmartwiona. - A co? - odpowiedział Kaname. - Gdy wróciła była dla mnie całkiem oschła, powiedziała abym zajęła się treningiem i się nie wtrącała. Jestem dla niej za słaba? Może nie chce już być moją przyjaciółką? - Nie bądź głupia Rima, Yuki cię kocha, po prostu ma ciężki dzień. Idźcie poekxpić bo siedząc tu nie zrobicie na niej wrażenia. - zasalutowały i wybiegły z zamku. - Chcę się z nią spotkać, jest tutaj prawda? - Jest tutaj tylko Blood Wing. - To też może być. Swoją drogą, niezła improwizacja z tą aurą i twój poważny wyraz twarzy przy tym. - Ale ja mówiłem serio. - Wiesz, że to systemowo nie możliwe? - Wiesz, że nasz sojusz też jest systemowo nie możliwy? Poza tym każdy ma w sobie aurę, a twoja jest bardzo podobna do mojej, czuję to, gdy nauczysz się nią władać Fly zacznie cię szanować, a że masz ciężki charakter możecie się do siebie zbliżyć. - Wiedziałam, że nie jesteś idiotom, wszystko obmyśliłeś co? No to wprowadźmy plan w życie. - Najpierw Fly czy trening? - Fly. Weszliśmy po milionie schodów na dziedziniec, miejsce w którym śmierdziało strachem. Była tu tylko jedna postać, Yuki siedziała na barierce, włosy rozwiewał wiatr. Kaname zapatrzył się w nią z uwielbieniem. Nie czekając na jego pobudkę podeszłam bliżej, dziewczyna zeskoczyła. Czerwone oczy patrzyły na mnie podejrzanie, jakby czytały z duszy. - Ohayo, jestem Alea. - Fly. - Nie będę robiła pozorów - to co powiedziałam wyraźnie ich zaskoczyło - nie imponuje mi to co o tobie pisze, chcę cię poznać i przekonać się kim tak na prawdę jesteś. - Jesteś otwarta. - Jestem wredna - potwierdziłam to sarkastycznym uśmiechem. - Kaname, cieszę się że wybrałeś moją stronę. Yuki też się cieszy, za niedługo oddam ci ją, chyba, że do tego czasu zobaczysz coś we mnie. - Kaname pokiwał głową z obrzydzeniem, ona jednak tylko się uśmiechnęła. Pierwszy dzień mojego sztucznego wampirowania wypadł nie najgorzej, aczkolwiek tak bardzo chciałam choć na chwilę przybrać wilczą postać i uciec od nich wszystkich. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że Maja zrozumiała...Oby nie ogłosiła mnie zdrajcą i oby nie dopuściła do wojny. Kaname stał się dla mnie zagadką, kretyńską zagadką któa mnie irytuje, zazwyczaj podczas treningu. Aurę w sobie mam, tego mnie nauczył. ALE ZNĘCAĆ SIĘ NADE MNĄ PODCZAS KONTROLOWANIA JEJ TO INNA SPRAWA!!! "Musisz kontrolować swoje emocje"... "Jesteś zbyt wybuchowa"..."Przestań się grabić!"..."WYPROSTUJ TE RĘCE!"... "Nie płacz już, ta tyrania będzie trwać bez względu na to"... baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka. BAKA Kaname! CDN... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:WBO Kategoria:Twórczość użytkowniczki Alexyy